tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Vimanavatthu7.7
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu7.7 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 7.7 KANTHAKA'S MANSION (81) - Buddha's Horse Becomes an Angel (Kanthaka-vimana) The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was staying at Savatthi, in Jeta Grove. At a time when the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana was on a deva(angel)-tour, Kanthaka, a deva(angel)-youth, coming out of his dwelling, was driving to the park with a great retinue(attendants group) and with great deva(angel)-potency(power). Seeing the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana he hastily alighted from his vehicle and saluted him. And the Elder asked him: 1 "As the moon at the full, the overlord of stars, the hare-marked, surrounded by the constellations, proceeds around, 2 So does this deva(angel)-like abode shine forth with beauty in a deva(angel)-city like the rising sun. 3 Of beryl, of gold, and of crystal and silver, be gemmed with cat's-eyes, with pearls and with rubies, 4 With colored floor, delightful, with beryl paved, pinnacled halls goodly and lovely, your palace is well-wrought. 5 And you have delightful lotus-pools frequented by the puthuloma fish, the clear sparkling waters fringed with golden sand, 6 Covered with various lotuses, with white water-lilies over-spread, entrancing, fanned by the breezes they waft a lovely fragrance around. 7 On its two sides are well-created woodland thickets having both flowering trees and fruiting trees. 8 (When you are) seated like a deva(angel)-king on a golden-footed divan, on a soft rug of cloth, nymphs wait on you. 9 Covered with all adornments, beautified with various garlands, they delight you who are of great psychic potency(power); even as Vasavattin(deva king) you rejoice. 10 With drum, conch, kettle-drum(mridanga), with lutes and tam-tams you are filled with delight when dance, song and sweet music prevail. 11 Manifold are these deva(angel)-like shapes, deva(angel)-like sounds, also savours and perfumes that are agreeable, and agreeable, and delightful the objects of touch. 12 In this glorious Mansion, a deva(angel)-youth of great lustre, you shine forth with beauty like the rising sun. 13 Is this the fruit(result) of your giving donation or again, of practice of morality(sheel), or of paying homage with clasped hands? When asked, make this known to me." 14 That deva(angel)-youth, delighted . . . of what deed this was the fruit(result). 15 "In the superb city of Kapilavatthu (Kapilvastu) of the Sakyans(Buddha's city) I was Kanthaka(the horse of prince Siddharth who is now Buddha), conatal with Suddhodana's son(Buddha). 16 When at midnight he(Buddha) departed (to seek) for Awakening, with soft net-like hands and copper coloured nails, 17 He patted my flank and said, 'Bear me, friend. When I have attained supreme Self-Awakening I will help the world across'. 18 When I heard his voice great joy was mine; with mind uplifted, happy, I neighed (in compliance). 19 In knowing that the son of the Sakyans, of great renown, had mounted me, with mind uplifted, rejoicing, I bore the man supreme. 20 Having gone through others' territories, as the sun was rising he went on, without (any) longing, leaving me(the horse of Buddha) and Channa(servant) behind. 21 With my tongue I licked his feet of copper-coloured nails and weeping looked on as the great one went. 22 Because I did not see the glorious Sakyan son any more, I fell sore sick, quickly I died. 23 And by his very majesty I inhabit this deva(angel)-like Mansion in a deva(angel)-city furnished with all modes of sense-pleasures. 24 And whatever joy arose in me when I heard of his Awakening, by that very root of righteousness I shall reach destruction of the cankers(worldly desires). 25 If you, reverend sir, should go into the presence of the teacher, the Buddha, with my words too would you speak in homage at his feet? 26 I too will go to see the Conqueror, man without an equal; hard it is to see protectors of the world such as he." 27 And he, grateful, mindful of benefits, approached the Teacher(Buddha); when he had heard the voice of the One with Vision he purified the vision of Dhamma(path of eternal truth). 28 Purified of misbelief, doubt and vows, honouring the teacher's feet, he disappeared then and there.